


An Infinity of Sunrises

by Vialana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: Hunk and Shay watch an alien sun rise together.





	An Infinity of Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fic taken from prompt 38 on [this list](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/167468270929/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog) I reblogged on my Tumblr  
> Set post season 4

“Is this not amazing?” Shay leaned forward on her perch, her excited posture almost causing Hunk to hyperventilate since it looked like she was about to topple over the edge of the cliff they were sitting on. She wasn’t, of course - Hunk had seen the way Shay moved around rocks and cliffs. Her hands were so firm and sure in their hold, fingers caressing the rough pitted surfaces as though learning every new texture like a language.

Hunk almost imagined that the rocks she touched didn’t even want to let her go. He could sympathise. He felt like he could spent an eternity lingering in her hold.

Shay looked over at him with that bright wide smile that ensnared him the first time he saw it illuminated by her first sunrise. Seeing it here, backlit by the dawning green and silver sky of a planet alien to both of them, was breathtaking. He smiled back as best he could, knowing it could never match her joy.

“Yeah, you are.” Hunk blushed when Shay’s eyes widened in surprise. “I mean,  _it_  is! Beautiful.” He stared at her, dazzled by the halo of light surrounding and softening her sharp ridges and making her eyes shine. She was breathtaking. “And you. You’re amazing, and beautiful.”

Shay put one hand to her cheek, bashfully breaking eye contact, and hunched up where she sat. “You are very kind.”

Paradoxically, Hunk relaxed seeing how affected she was by his words. “It’s the truth.” And it was. Hunk had never met anyone so beautiful, inside and out.

The two of them sat close together on a cliff overlooking the rebel camp still celebrating the successful routing of Galra forces from the planet. Balmerans and Taujeerians and Olkari caroused with the native inhabitants and rebels from all over the galaxy. Songs in several languages drifted up to them on the gentle wind, off-key and loud and full of triumph. It was a jouyous sight.

But watching the sun rise with Shay by his side on this newly freed planet was even more awe inspiring.

“I want to see many sunrises,” Shay said, looking out over the horizon as the darkness receded and revealed deep red forests and sparkling pink lakes in the distance. “All over the galaxy, in worlds we helped to make free.”

Hunk felt his heart beat faster at her proclamation, already imagining the sight.

He reached out to Shay, holding his hand palm up for her to grasp. She looked down at the offering and her smile softened as she slid her hand into his grasp. Her fingertips were rough and warm and it felt like a spark jumped between them with the gentle touch.

Whatever happened in the future - with the Galra and Voltron and the Coalition - their connection was something Hunk would fight to hold onto. 

“I want to see all of them with you.”

He laced their fingers together and squeezed, emphasising the promise he made, and they watched the alien sun crest the horizon joined as one.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on Tumblr: [ladyvialana](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/)


End file.
